Herederas
by Manzana Higurashi Brief
Summary: Goten y Bra se casan, Trunks y Pan se casan. Ambos tienen una hija. Las dos primas viviran aventuras y desamores y buscaran las esferas del dragon. Por favor pasen y lean.
1. Introduccion

Herederas 

Introduccion

La historia se ubica luego de la saga de los dragones en Dragon Ball GT con algunos cambios.

Al derrotar a los siete dragones Shen- Long se purifica y por ende Goku no muere. Despues de veinte años las esferas del dragon vuelven a aparecer y van a ser recolectadas por nuestras dos personajes principales.

Goten y Bra empiezan a salir y se casan después de tres años de relación, al tiempo de que Trunks y Pan están saliendo y se casan unos meses después de ellos.

Este fic se tratara de sus hijas: Son Bra y Kagome Brief, sus rasgos iran apareciendo a medida de que avancemos en la historia.

* * *

¡Espero que les guste! Por favor preguntenme cualquier cosa que no les haya quedado claro y muchisimas gracias por leer. ¡Se agradecen reviews de cualquier tipo! y muchisimas gracias por leer.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Akira Toriyama, solo la loca trama me pertenece.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Dos nuevas saiyajines aparecen

Hospital General- Capital del Oeste- 26 de Septiembre

-Mírala Goten es hermosa- susurro Bra mirando con adoración a la pequeña criatura que tenía en los brazos, que era idéntica a ella.

-Es idéntica a ti- respondió el menor de los Son –es por eso que se llame como tu-

Los ojos de la princesa saiyajin se llenaron de lágrimas mientras una enorme sonrisa le decoraba el rostro.

-Que linda eres Son Bra- canturreo alegre mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación meciendo al bebe en sus brazos.

De pronto dejando de lado ese feliz momento para la nueva familia, se escucharon unos gritos desaforados y que algo se caía en el pasillo.

-¡Insecto hijo de Kakarotto!- aulló Vegeta a lo lejos -¿¡donde diablos estas!?-

-Ay, papa- suspiro ella mientras su hija comenzaba a alzar sus pequeñas manos y tomaba su celeste cabello para jugar un rato.

-Vegeta, ¡compórtate!- le grito Bulma ya fuera de la puerta de la habitación, Goten se levanto y se puso frente a su esposa, no es que no confiara en Vegeta, solo tenía miedo, no recordaba haberlo visto tan enojado nunca.

-Mama, papa, es aquí-

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una Bulma radiante de felicidad y a un Vegeta con cara de asesino.

-¡Ay hija, déjame ver a mi nieta!- grito ella emocionada mientras su esposo bufaba –Bra pero si es igual a ti- la pequeña le sonrió inesperadamente a su abuela, a Vegeta le dedico una media sonrisa altanera y una mirada llena de respeto.

-_Pero si es igual a ella- _ pensó el saiyajin –_y parece saber quien soy_-

-Mas te vale que las cuides insecto- le rugió Vegeta a su yerno- si no es así te matare con mis propias manos.

Goten trago saliva rápido, aunque también estaba aliviado, no había muerto ese día tan especial.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Son…

-Familia, tenemos algo importante que decirles- dijo una nerviosa Pan tomando la mano de Trunks –estoy embarazada-

El siguiente silencio fue incomodo para todos, especialmente para el matrimonio pero, como siempre, el primero en romperlo con un alegre comentario fue el abuelito de la chiquilla.

-¡Felicidades nietecita!- grito tomándola en brazos mientras comenzaba a girarla en el aire.

A pesar de estar ya un poco más calmada por las sonrisas de sus abuelos no estaría totalmente tranquila hasta escuchar la aprobación de sus padres. Su estomago dejo de dolerle un poco cuando recibió un abrazo de Videl.

-Felicidades mi pequeña- dijo entre lagrimas. Ahora solo era su padre quien le preocupaba, porque tenía una cara de shock de aquellas.

-_Es muy pronto-_ pensaba Gohan-_mi pequeña… voy a ser ¿abuelo?_-

-¿Papa?- al escuchar las palabras de su hija el medio saiyajin volvió en si y fue capaz de clavar la mirada en algo fijo -¿estás molesto conmigo?-

-¡Pan!, por supuesto que no estoy molesto contigo- susurro el abrazando a su pelinegra.

-Oigan…- dijo Goku con dificultad al tener la boca llena de comida mientras sostenía el teléfono –ha nacido la hija de Goten-

Ahora Pan y Trunks habían dejado de ser el centro de atención, todos miraban al teléfono.

-¡GOKU DEJATE DE COMER Y VAMONOS AL HOSPITAL YA!- le chillo Milk a su marido, ansiosa por conocer ya a su nieta.

-Si Milk espera- contesto todavía con la boca llena.

Un tiempo después…

Hospital General- Capital del Oeste- 23 de Abril

-Es como una mezcla de los dos- susurro Trunks mirando a su hija que estaba mirándolo fijamente desde los brazos de Pan. El poco cabello que tenía era de un color azabache y la forma de sus ojos celestes eran iguales a los de Bulma.

-Es perfecta- dijo ella.

-Por cierto, ¿pensaste en un nombre?-

La hija de Gohan se emociono un poco, hasta hace un tiempo estaba segura de que su esposo le quería poner a su hija como su madre.

-Hmm- dijo ella pensativa- me gusta Kagome-

-¿Kagome?- repitió el, intentando procesarlo un momento –me gusta Kagome-

La bebe comenzó a reírse estirando los brazos hacia su padre.

-Creo que quiere que la cargues- suspiro ella mientras le pasaba a Kagome a un sonrojado Trunks.

-Hola bonita- susurro él con ternura mientras la pequeña infante seguía riendo.

-Sala 2325- repetía Gohan mientras buscaba entre los números de las puertas del hospital la habitación de su hija, seguido de toda la familia Son y de la Brief, incluso de la pequeña Bra, que tenía ya siete meses y una mirada calcada a la de Vegeta, incluso más que la de su madre.

-¡Pan aquí estas!- grito su padre cuando abrió la puerta. Todos se juntaron en un círculo alrededor de Trunks para ver a la recién nacida.

-Es muy bonita- admiro Videl, quien ahora cargaba a la bebe, mientras ella no dejaba de sonreír, hasta que le pusieron al frente a la pequeña Bra.

Ambas se miraron con atención por largos segundos antes las miradas de confusión de todos los observadores, ellas parecían estar conociéndose con la mirada. La primera en sonreír fue Kagome, mientras que Bra la siguió examinando para sonreírle también.

-Su ki no esta tan mal para ser bebes- comento Goku, quien estaba concentrado mirando a su nieta y bisnieta.

-Por supuesto que no Kakarotto, después de todo son mis nietas- respondió Vegeta, mas altanero que de costumbre.

Goku tomo a las dos pequeñas en sus brazos y con mucho ánimo les dijo:

-¡Cuando crezcan serán muy fuertes, yo y Vegeta las entrenaremos!- a lo que las bebes se pusieron a aplaudir como si realmente le entendieran


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Un par de niñas revoltosas

Bra y Kagome se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente dentro de sus cunas en la Corporación Capsula, Kagome en una visita a sus abuelos paternos, ya que Pan y Trunks habían preferido vivir cerca de los abuelos y padres de ella, porque pensaban que era más seguro, Kagome era una niña muy sensible y Trunks temía que en uno de los arrebatos de su padre fuera muy duro con ella, en cambio, Goten y Bra habían preferido quedarse en la Corporación Capsula para que su hija tuviera más comodidades, además de que había sido un requerimiento del príncipe saiyajin, quien le había tomado un cariño especial a la pequeña Bra, que tenía un carácter más calcado a el de lo que lo había tenido su madre.

En otra parte del edificio Bulma se encontraba diseñando unos planos para unos pequeños autos anteponiendo especiales cuidados para que a sus nietas no les costara mucho manejarlos, así podrían moverse a donde quisieran con más facilidad antes de que aprendieran a caminar, cuando un pensamiento llevo a su mente lejos de cálculos matemáticos.

Se levanto de su asiento y grito para ver si alguien se encontraba cerca de ella, pero no había nadie en la sala de estar que siempre solían ocupar, si no estaban ahí solo podían estar entrenando en la sala de gravedad.

-¡Bra cariño!- llamo a su hija quedándose en la puerta para que la gravedad con la que los saiyajines peleaban no la afectara -¡Pan! ¿Dónde están mis nietecitas?-

-Están arriba durmiendo mama- respondió su hija mientras le pegaba a Goten una patada en el estomago, haciéndolo caer con rapidez y causando un gran estruendo que resonó en todo el lugar. Todos quedaron mirando un momento el lugar preocupados, menos Vegeta hasta que un Goten ileso y que reía se dejaba entrever entre todo el polvo que se había levantado. Se escucho más de un suspiro en ese momento.

-¿Qué les parece ir a comprarle ropa a las bebes?- propuso Bulma con alegría –Hace mucho que no vamos-

-¡Excelente idea!- grito Bra entusiasmada mientras Pan sonreía levemente –Eh Trunks, Goten vayan a buscar a Bra y Kagome ¿sí? Nosotras iremos a cambiarnos. ¡Vamos Pan!- y dicho esto la princesa saiyajin tomo de la muñeca a la hija de Gohan y con mucha rapidez la llevo lejos de la cámara de gravedad.

Ya en la habitación de las bebes, los dos padres se encontraban despertándolas de la mejor forma para que no se pusieran a llorar.

-No sé si compadecer mas a estas dos preciosas o a Pan- susurro Goten alzando en brazos a Bra, mientras Kagome bostezaba en los brazos de su padre, restregándose con sus manitas sus grandes orbes celestes.

-Lo siento pequeña- le dio este -pero tu abuela y tia quieren ir de compras- Kagome le quedo mirando con algo de confusión mientras Trunks se reia de lo cómica que se veía ella mientras le ponía el gorrito que el también había usado de bebe y la abrigaba un poco.

Cuando Bra y Kagome estuvieron vestidas y arregladas las subieron a cada una en el auto de sus familias y partieron al centro comercial que quedaba más cerca de la Corporación Capsula, y que además era uno de los mejores de la capital del Oeste.

Las Briefs se sabían todo de memoria, habían recorrido el mismo centro tantas veces en su vida. Pocas veces las tiendas eran las que cambiaban, siempre era la ropa la que lo hacía.

Se metieron a una de las tiendas populares de ese tiempo, que tenía todo tipo de ropa y había para todas las edades. Primero se compraron ropa para ellas, haciendo que Goten, Trunks y Vegeta las esperaran junto con las bebes alrededor de dos horas por lo que Bra estaba de muy mal humor y hambrienta y Kagome estaba distraída jugando con un collar de oro que había encontrado en algún estante.

Ambas se habían quedado dormidas para cuando Bulma, Bra y Pan habían llegado con su ropa ya pagada, nadie las quiso despertar hasta que llego la hora de comenzar a probarles la ropa. Al momento de despertarlas Kagome se puso a llorar, pero era más por el hambre que ahora sentía, en cambio, el mal humor que tenía desde antes Bra comenzó a masificarse y su ki se elevo apresuradamente a unos ojos perplejos de Vegeta.

Fue evidente para todo el mundo el poder que ella poseía cuando comenzó a disparar bolas de energía contra el piso, dejando agujeros profundos en el lugar del impacto.

La pequeña Brief miro asombrada a su –a fines prácticos- prima mientras dejaba de llorar y se echaba a reír. De repente recordó a su bisabuelo Goku peleando contra su abuelito Gohan mientras ella estaba en el regazo de Milk, quien le estaba tejiendo unos guantes.

De un momento a otro Goku había puesto sus manos a uno de sus costados y se había puesto a gritar:

-¡KAME… HAME… HA!- cuando una energía similar a la de Bra pero infinitamente más fuerte había salido de sus manos. Fue en ese mismo momento que ella decidió intentarlo y para su suerte nadie le estaba prestando atención, ya que todos estaban mirando a Bra.

-¡Esa mocosa!- exclamo Vegeta.

Kagome junto sus manos y se concentro en sus recuerdos mientras dejaba fluir una energía antes desconocida para ella. Estuvo en esa misma posición cuando un resplandor de color morado apareció en sus manos y se fue extendiendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño similar a la altura de su cuerpo.

Recién ahí Trunks, quien la sostenía en brazos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su hija e intento detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡DA!- grito la bebe liberando la energía acumulada ante la mirada atónita de sus padres, tíos y abuelos mientras la pared que estaba frente a ellos comenzaba a caerse a pedazos.

-¡Kagome Brief!- le reprendió su abuela -¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- la cara de felicidad que tenia la pequeña se fue contrayendo hasta forman un mohín de tristeza y sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas que no tardaron en volver a derramarse.

-Calla pequeña- susurro tiernamente su padre mientras comenzaba a mecerla en sus brazos para que no llorara mas, esa era una de las cosas que más le desagradaba a Trunks.

-¡Suficiente!- grito Vegeta haciendo que todos le miraran e incluso que su nieta dejara de llorar -¡deja de llorar mocosa!, estoy orgulloso de ambas ya que me han demostrado que merecen pertenecer a la realeza saiyajin y que no son ningunas clase baja-

Bulma suspiro y fue a la caja a pagar la ropa que habían elegido a las bebes pero que no habían tenido la oportunidad de probarles y dejando dinero extra para la reparación del suelo y la pared.

_-A este paso me voy a quedar sin dinero-_ pensó subiéndose al auto, pero luego se sintió mal por haber hecho llorar a Kagome.

-Vegeta pasemos a comprar helado- dijo con una sonrisa -¡Goten!- saco la cabeza por la ventana y empezó a llamar a su yerno –vayan a casa, nosotros vamos a pasar al supermercado- y dicho esto todos partieron a los respectivos lugares, Bulma ya con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

* * *

Hola otra vez! Queria agradecerles a todos los que leen y a las personas que mandan reviews, asi me dan muchisimas mas ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)

* * *

Los personajes les pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Rumiko Takahashi.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: El primer día de clases de Bra

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de las nietas de Vegeta, y ambas ya estaban ya en la edad de entrar al jardín de infantes, o al menos eso era lo que sus padres querían porque algo mucho más grande ofusco los planes de Pan y Trunks, la voluntad de su pequeña hija.

-¡Mama! Por favor quiero quedarme aquí con mi bisabuelita- protesto Kagome haciendo un adorable puchero, en definitiva vivir con la familia de su madre la había hecho adquirir un carácter parecido al de Goku normalmente y al de Gohan.

-Kagome- susurro Pan alisando el cabello de su hija –es muy divertido ir al jardín, además de estar con tu prima Bra harás muchos amigos- sinceramente eso no la había convencido ni a ella.

-¡No me importa hacer amigos!- Pan se respingo al escuchar elevar la voz a su hija, era extraño verla así. Nunca quitaba la sonrisa de su cara y ahora hasta unas lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos algo que desesperaba a todos –yo… yo quiero quedarme aquí- suspiro la niña comenzando a sentirse derrotada.

Pan se mordió el labio nerviosa, estaba comenzando a desesperase.

-_Demonios- _pensó –_Trunks maldita sea ¿Por qué no llegas?-_

Justo haciéndose eco a sus pensamientos su marido entro a la casa junto con su padre, ambos cargando bolsas y bolsas de mercadería y muchísima comida, todos en la casa tenían apetito saiyajin, excepto Milk y Videl.

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito Gohan al tiempo que cerraba la puerta con el pie.

Kagome buscando apoyo para lograr no ir al jardín se escabullo entre las piernas de su madre y para cuando ella se había dado cuenta la niña estaba saltando a la espalda de Gohan y colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Abuelito!- saludo –ayúdame por favor- susurro en el oído del medio saiyajin.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora pequeña revoltosa?- inquirió dejando las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo para lograr tomar a su nieta en brazos. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de llorar, cosa que no le agrado en absoluto.

-No quiero ir al jardín, ayúdame a convencer a mama- rogo.

-Pero es necesario ir a la escuela Kagome, tienes que aprender- dijo Trunks quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación a través de Pan.

-Pero yo puedo aprender de otra forma- protesto la pequeña Brief –mi abuelito Gohan y mi bisabuelita Milk son muy inteligentes, ¿Qué tendría de malo que ellos me enseñaran? Además, el jardín se ve muy aburrido y a Bra la puedo ver cuando quiera si voy en la nube voladora con mi bisabuelito- ambos padres quedaron boquiabiertos con los argumentos de su hija, definitivamente ya no importaría si la enviaban al jardín o no, ella tenía las suficientes habilidades para estudiar en casa y Milk podía ser una perfecta profesora y Gohan para que decirlo. Trunks y Pan suspiraron derrotados al momento en el que él dijo:

-Está bien Kagome, no iras al jardín- provocando saltos anormales en la niña que corrió a tirarse encima de Goku.

A la mañana siguiente en la Corporación Capsula Bra y Goten alistaban a su hija para su primer día de clases mientras le daban unas convenientes indicaciones a la niña.

-No debes pegarle a nadie- le había dicho su padre –esos niños no son como tu ni como Kagome, no puedes jugar de la misma forma con ellos- la niña resoplo cuando le dijeron eso y pensó que el jardín sería muy aburrido.

-Esos niños no son más que unos insectos- dijo copiando la mirada de su abuelo e incluso la forma en la que coloco sus brazos.

-¡Así se habla mocosa!- grito este desde el piso de abajo recibiendo un palmetazo de Bulma que probablemente le provoco más dolor a ella.

-No Bra- dijo Goten –solo son normales-

-Ser normal es aburrido papi- respondió la niña mientras sacaba su lado dulce y se tiraba a los brazos del menor de los Son al tiempo de que Bra suspiraba.

_-Por favor que parezca normal, si es que la molestan no dudo en que todos esos que se atrevan terminaran en el hospital. Papa le enseño a defenderse muy bien-_ pensó preocupada su madre cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia un nuevo mensaje en su celular, de su hermano explicándole que Kagome no iba a ir al jardín.

-Trunks es tan voluble- dijo ella cuando ya tuvo que salir con su hija.

-¡Bra cariño hay que irnos!- grito hacia su cuarto de donde ella salió peinada con dos pequeñas coletas bajas, se veía adorable.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije Bra?- le pregunto Vegeta que la estaba cargando en brazos.

-Claro abuelito- contesto ella –es bastante fácil para una princesa como yo. Simplemente no debo dejar que ningún insecto pase sobre mi y si ya no entiende con palabras tendrá que entender a golpes- resultaba difícil de creer que una niña de aspecto tan dulce pudiera decir unas palabras tan atemorizadoras.

-Intenta no llegar a esos extremos cariño- le previno Bulma.

-Si abuelita lo prometo- dijo la niña cruzando los dedos tras su espalda como había aprendido de su abuelo cuando quería tranquilizar a su esposa.

Al momento de llegar al jardín, la sala estaba repleta de padres y niños que correteaban por todos lados pero la niña tenía la vista fija buscando a su prima, quien al parecer todavía no había llegado. Al momento de que ya todos debían irse Bra no hallo algo mejor que tironear el vestido rojo de su madre, quería obtener respuestas.

-Mami, ¿Dónde está Kagome?-

-Mmmm cielo- susurro su madre tomándola en brazos –Kagome no va a venir-

-_Por favor que no se ponga a lanzar bolas de energía- _ rogo en su mente la hija de Vegeta.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?-

-No lo sé cariño, ahora nosotros nos tenemos que ir-

-Claro mami y te prometo que no le hare daño a nadie aunque extrañare jugar con Kagome- añadió con un tierno puchero pero luego a su madre le regalo una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, Vegeta le había explicado a la perfección.

La niña pego un salto para pasar a los brazos de Goten y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras él la dejaba en el suelo, de Bulma se despidió con un beso en la mejilla también y a Vegeta le guiño el ojo, significando que iba a cumplir su promesa de que ningún insecto humano la iba a pisotear, no a la próxima princesa saiyajin.

Luego de que todos los padres se fueran y quedaron los niños solos todos empezaron a jugar menos una niña de unos grandes ojos marrones y pelo del mismo color, quien estaba siendo golpeada por un chico de cabello negro.

A la pequeña saiyajin le dio rabia y pena la pobre chica –sentimientos completamente heredados de su padre que rara vez salían a flote- y fue corriendo a ayudarle.

-Oye mocoso déjala tranquila- gruño poniendo sus brazos en su pequeña cintura.

-No te metas niñita- dijo él mientras levantaba el brazo para golpear a la niña pero Bra fue mucho más rápida, le tomo el brazo y empezó a apretarlo con fuerza.

-Mira insecto- dijo con un tono de voz parecido al de Vegeta solo que en versión femenina –le prometí a mi mama que no iba a hacer nada malo pero como vuelvas a tocar a esa niña te voy a romper el brazo, ¿entendido?- el niño asintió y cuando Bra le soltó el brazo salió corriendo.

-¡Ja! Que debilucho- dijo ella con una carcajada y luego vio que la niña que había defendido todavía lloraba mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto una tierna sonrisa que la niña contemplo incrédula. Ella tenía miedo porque pensaba que la saiyajin la iba a golpear de igual manera que había hecho con el niño.

-¿No me vas a pegar?- hipo la morenita.

La hija de Goten se puso a reír de una manera contagiosa que hizo que la niña se tranquilizara.

-Claro que no, soy Bra- dijo dándole una mano para que se parara-

-Soy Sango-

-¿Te quieres sentar conmigo Sanguito?- pregunto la pequeña Son riéndose. La pequeña Sango asintió y las dos se fueron a sentar a un lugar vacio dando comienzo a una linda amistad que seguramente duraría muchos años más.

* * *

Les gusto? Espero que si y discúlpenme por haberme demorado, estaba falta de inspiración Si quieren dar sugerencias o opinar me mandan un mensaje o me dejan un review. Si no es mucho pedir xD

Besos y se me cuidan, Manzana

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi y Akira Toriyama, solo la loca trama es mía.**


End file.
